


Those Ocean Eyes

by SakuraBlossom22



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, M/M, Songfic, Spoilers, Suicide, as more than a brother, chapter 4, i had to write something sad, just one of those moods, larry loves sal, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: Larry had to do it, he couldn't let the red-eyed demon get him. He only wished he could those ocean eyes again.





	Those Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, you can, in fact, cry with a glass eye as its the eyelid that produces tears. :'3   
> I had to write the sads, forgive me. Also, this story implies that Sal and Larry were in a relationship if you do not like that, that's fine, you don't have to read it that way. Definitely could be platonic!  
> ENJOY! Please listen to Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish, that song did inspire this.

Larry sat in the tree house, thoughts going back to when he first met Sal. It surprised him when the other walked into his room. The first thing he noticed was his eyes, they were a stunning blue, he even swore that one of them reflected light just a bit better than the other. Turns out it did and that Sal did, in fact, have a glass eye. Which didn’t stop Larry from feeling like he was drowning. The second thing was the mask. It was hard to miss. He was taken back a bit by it but in reality, it was metal as fuck. He had commented on it only to be told that it was a prosthetic that he had to wear. Larry still thought it was cool, regardless of the fact and said as much. He could tell that Sal was happy from the way his eyes squinted under the mask, crinkles at their sides. The last thing he noticed was the fact that Sal was so short. He only came up to his chest back then, back when he and Sal were 16 and 15 respectively. Even now, there wasn’t much difference. Even though they both grew, Sal still came up to his chest. It was funny really, how Sal had always joked about how one day he would be taller than Larry, at this point in their lives it wouldn’t be possible, but Larry always hoped that Sal would outgrow him. In reality, he did outgrow him, maybe not in height, but in strength and will to live.

 

Sal was strong, much stronger than he ever was. Sal was going through things, had gone through things he couldn’t even fathom. Watching his mom die in front of him, being mutilated by a giant dog, living life where people were rude and stared, or were put off by the way one looked, and that doesn’t even touch on the subject of ghost. That was a whole other side that Larry didn’t understand. He’s met Megan, which freaked him out, the thought that Sal talked with them regularly was beyond him. He couldn’t handle it. Even finding out about his dad was too much, and Sal had been sitting on that information for a few years.

 

He took another drink. A large one this time as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. The alcohol burned as it went down, he welcomed it. He opened the text message with Sal, a soft smile on his face. 

 

**Larry: sal. im sry dude. plz dont blame urself**

 

He waited a moment, his phone vibrating as Sal messaged back. 

 

_ Sal: sry 4 wat? wat r u talking about?  _

 

He let out a chuckle as he took another drink. Half a bottle to go.

 

**Larry: its time for me to go**

 

Larry thought back to how smart Sal was. He had taken some advanced classes back in high school and had discovered the cult. He figured out how to access the temple that was under the apartment, not to mention he solved many puzzles and mysteries along the way. He knew Sal was going to go far, knew he was going to be great. Sal could handle anything, even this.

 

_ Sal: u better not be doing anything stupid _

 

Larry actually laughed at that, some small happiness filling him from the message. Sal knew him too well. The bottle in hand only had a little bit left. He could feel himself floating. He felt weightless. He had to do this, he couldn’t let himself fall victim to the red-eyed demon or the cult. He thought about Sal again, what they could have been. At one point he wanted that, to be something with him, anything. What he wouldn’t give to continue to look into those ocean eyes. He wished more than anything that he could see Sal smile one last time. 

 

**Larry: its too late. ill be gone soon**

 

That was the last thing Larry saw as he closed his eyes, the rest of the alcohol going down his throat. There was no burn now. He had it planned out. He took the pills before he even started to drink, just to help him sleep… 

 

Larry watched as his phone went off. Watched as the detectives that were actually part of the cult came and took his body away. Shortly after that, he witnessed Sal rushing to the tree. He watched as Sal read the letter he had left him. Sal fell to his knees, Larry knew that he was crying, it was obvious from how his shoulders shook. He watched as Sal lifted his mask, wiped at his face before he continued to cry. Larry wanted to go down there, to comfort him but that was impossible now. He had to do it, had to end his life, there was no other way. He smiled sadly as those blue eyes looked up at the opening, wet from the tears. 

 

Those ocean eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna give a shoutout to the person who beta'd this. Honestly, when I had asked for a beta I was shocked because like, hnnnng, you're such a beautiful Larry cosplayer. Kinda star-struck, not gonna lie! QuQ


End file.
